¡Cambios de cuerpos!
by jenii1
Summary: ¿Que pasaría si cambiarias de cuerpo con tu sexy hermano mayor?,bueno eso le paso a Hinamori Amu,ósea Amu esta atrapada en el cuerpo de ikuto y el el de lñose horrible summary -.- pero denle una oportunidad a este fic :)


si bueno tenia esta loca idea dentro de mi sucia mente jejeje en resumen Amu esta en el cuerpo de ikuto e ikuto esta atrapado en el cuerpo de Amu,jejejeje si yase que esto es muuy loco pero da igual como sea acá el primer cap jejajajiji 

**CAP 1:**

Amu pov

- ¡Amu despierta! ¡Si no llamo a ikuto! - grito mi "tierna" madre.

- ¿¡Eh?! ¡No hace falta que lo llames! -me levanté rápidamente al oír el nombre de ese bastardo.

Ah! Hola soy Hinamori Amu,no soy Tsukiyomi soy Hinamori,tengo 15 años,mi aspecto bueno tengo el pelo largo de color rosa chicle hasta la cintura,los ojos ambarinos brillantes y la piel nivea.

Me puse mi uniforme con pereza,ni ganas de abrir los ojos,mi madre me despertó muy temprano son las 7:30 eso es muy temprano para mi o cualquier ser humano.

baje hacia abajo para tomar el desayuno,al llegar a la mesa me senté al lado de ese bastardo,el cual el estaba tomando su café.

- ohayo,Amu-chan - me dijo mi madre mientras me daba un plato que tenia huevos y todo lo demás.

- ohayo ,oka-san y Aruto-san- si bueno mi madre se caso con el papa del bastardo que esta al lado mío,mi mama quiere que me cambie a Tsukiyomi pero no quiero tener el mismo apellido que ese imbecil.

- Amu ¿Podemos hablar sobre el apellido?- dijo seriamente.

- ¡Ay! No mama ahora no! - exclamé,con comida en mi boca.

- pero quieres tener el apellido de ese hombre,el quien nos abandono -su voz seguía seria,tengo flojera en seguir esta conversación.

- ¡Prefiero tener ese apellido,que tener el mismo apellido que este bastardo!- señale a ikuto,el cual el me miro un poco molesto- ...ah perdón Aruto-san no lo digo por usted ¡Lo digo por ikuto!- exclamé al último,aruto solo pudo sonreír.

-..pero no entiendo antes no te llevabas mal con ikuto...¿Que paso? -.

FLASHBACK

Me estaba mudando a una casa muy bella,por el casamiento de mi madre ,comenzaba una nueva vida.

mi madre llevo algunas maletas con la ayuda de Aruto-san,su nuevo esposo,mientras que to tenia que llevar algunas tambien,trate de levantarlas pero eran muy pesadas,no podía de repente veo a un chico peliazul con ojos color zafiro brillante,la verdad es muy guapo,el se dirigió hacia mi y me ayudo con las maletas.

- Gra-Gracias..- murmuré,el cual el pudo escuchar,mis mejillas se calentaron en ese momento.

-no hay de que..- dijo,su voz sonaba muy hermoso.- tu eres Amu ¿Verdad?,mi hermana.- pregunto mirándome.

- amm..s-si -dije el puso las maletas alfrente dde una puerta blanca.

entre a la habitación,es muy bella tenia un balcón que tenia una vista hermosa,no pude evitar sonreír y dar vueltas felizmente.

- ¡Gracia..!-iba agradecerle pero el chico peliazul no estaba ya se había ido.

Pasaro una semanas desde que me mude,conocía a muchas personas y lo mejor de todo es que tenia que ir a la escuela junto con ikuto,la verdad yo casi siempre miraba a ikuto,incluso se podía decir que siento cosas por el,no hablábamos mucho,pero su silencio me agradaba hasta cual punto que...

ya había terminado de bañarme,me sentía fresca y mas cuando tomaba abrieron la puerta cuando vi quien la abrió era ikuto,yo me sonroje mucho.

- ¿Q-Que ha-haces a-ahí?-tartamudeo con mi cara roja.

- cuando te bañas no tenes que dejar ropa en el baño,en especial si es tu ropa interior -dijo mostrando un sostén y bragas,yo quede como petrificada.

-¡Eso no es mío! -exclamé.

-mmm no creo que sea de tu madre,porque estas tiene fresitas,asi que solo pueden ser tuyas-me enoje mucho por la vergüenza y mas cuando esas cosas no son mias.

-¡No son mías!,¡Talvez sean de las muchas mujeres que llevas a tu habitación!-exclamé otra vez molesta.

- yo no llevo mujeres a mi habitación...- se defendió,pude notar que se molesto un poco,por tratar de acusarlo de mujeriego.-después de todo porque usas sostén? Si eres plana - oh no! Se metió con mis pechos! Nadie se mete con mis pechos!.

- ¿¡Que dijistes de mis pechos?!,pedazo de pervertido tarado!- grite,estaba apunto de golpearlo,pero el me tiro el sostén y las bragas en mi cara.

-agh,eres tan ruidosa Baka- dijo y luego se fue sin nada mas que decir.

- ahhhh! Te Odio Tsukiyomi Ikuto! Ahh-grite por un rato mire la ropa interiror que ikuto me dio- ..ah...estuve buscando estas...agh! Lo odio por tener razón!- bueno y ese dia ese dia use aquella ropa interior.

FIN DE FLASHBACKS.

- Nada importante- dije sonrojada y enojada a la vez.

-bien nos tenemos que ir se nos hace tarde - dijo el pervertido,mientras se levantaba,el cual yo tambien tenia que irme junto con el,era todo un infierno.

Ikuto pov

me levanté de mi asiento,Amu tambien se levantó,se hacia tarde porque Amu estuvo recordando algo.

Soy Tsukiyomi Ikuto tengo 17 años,mi aspecto es bueno soy alto te,go el pelo azul,ojos color zafiro soy alto y bueno mi cuerpo es perfecto que cualquier otro en el mundo.

ahora estoy en la calle junto con Amu,estábamos en un silencio,ella como saben me odia,antes,no era asi,ella siempre me sonreía hasta que yo hise algo que le disgusto el cual no me arrepiento,porque pude ver su hermoso cuerpo blanco,pero como siempre hay un pero ella estaba cubrida por una toalla. Todo era tranquilo,hasta que doblamos la esquina...

- ¡Ustedes dos! ¡Tendrán lazos muy fuertes! ¡Seran felices!- dijo una vieja chincluda tenia um ojo de vidrio y era muy pálida.

-deje de molestar vieja -le dije yo,pero esta anciana se empezó a reír.

-ey! Estupida vieja! Deje de reír! -le dijo Amu con su típica actitud.

-jajajaja ustedes dos! Son..jaja- la vieja era rara o estaba drogada,pueden ser las dos cosas.

- agh..matate..-le dije para irme,no quiero gastar mi tiempo con una estupida vieja drogada.

- ¡No me ignores,chico gótico y niña Tsundure!- grito la vieja refiriéndose. A nosotros.

- ¡No soy una Tsundure! -grito la chica que estaba a lado mío ósea Amu.- no soy tsundure!...ikuto puede que sea gótico... -esta chica quiere provocarme pero no le voy a dar el gusto.

-agh ¿Que quiere vieja? No quiero perder mi tiempo...-advertí.

- ustedes dos..son..son..Horribles!- esto no tenia sentido,yo soy re contra sexy.

-ey! Vieja estupida! No me provoques-dijo Amu,ella le da bola a todos.

- bueno ustedes dos tendrán que pasar un obtaculo para que ustedes estén juntos!- grito mientras bailaba.

- tsk, no me molestes me voy-dije.

-si!,yo tambien m-me v-voy,¿¡Quie-Quien q-quiere es-estar con e-este ti-tipo.?! - tartamudeo,cuando la vi ella estaba sonrojada,era tierno y gracioso verla asi,que no pude contener la risa.

- ¿¡D-De q-que te re-reis?!-tartamudeo otra vez.

- ..mmm nada..-respondi.

**mmmm…bueno se qe es corto pero qe da en el proximo cap el cambio je! Dudo qe tambien actualize rápido me voy a demorar mucho pero ya tengo caps hechos asi dejen reviews qiero saber si le gusto o no,si no me obligara a abndonar este fic pero bueno ya-nee**


End file.
